Random Kingdom Talk Show Season 3
by we are anonymous we are legion
Summary: we have returned to torture characters and ruin lives
1. and so it begins

~a/n~

KoR (me): it's time…for us to give hope to other authors…time for the true RANDOMNESS!

Shiro: yessss…

Hanabi: took you long enough…

Anzu: PULL THE SWITCH!

Shiro: PULL THE SWITCH!

Hanabi: PULL THE SWITCH!

KoR: you heard them…

Strong Bad: -gets off his pc chair and pulls the switch-

~end of a/n~

(with all of the Inuyasha characters)

-ZAP-

(with Naruto, Hinata, and every other Naruto character but Hanabi)

-zap-

(with all of the Final Fantasy 7,10, and 12 series characters)

-ZAP-

(with all of the Kingdom Hearts Characters)

-ZAP-

(with Strong Bad at his PC)

-SB is about to check and answer an email when…-

SB: -just about to type in his email account and password when…-

-ZAP-

(with all of the Code Grass characters)

-ZAP-

(with the "Duke Boys" and Daisy Duke with their car, the _General Lee_)

Bo: you broke the moonshine…which side do you want it? Right or left?

Luke: -sigh- left—

Bo: -whacks Luke upside the head with the VERY thick Duke family phonebook-

Daisy: -- ooh! That's gotta hurt!

Uncle Jesse: -comes in from nowhere while holding three cases of moonshine, sees Luke on the ground and Bo holding the phonebook- OO _…took the words right out of my mouth…_

-ZAP-

(with DETHKLOK)

-they are playing "Awaken" on a "DETHipod"…-

DETHipod: Musta-Krakish,  
Musta-Krakish,

The time has come, to awaken him.

I call upon the ancient lords of the underworld,  
To bring forth this beast and,

Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken,  
Take the land, that must be taken.  
Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken,  
Devour worlds, smite forsaken

Rise up from your thousand year-old sleep,  
Break forth from your grave eternally.

I command you to rise, rise, rise, rise,  
rise, rise, rise, rise.

I'm the conjurer of demons,  
I'm the father of your death.

I bring forth the ancient evil,  
I control his every breath.

I instigate your misfortune,  
With the birth of killing trolls.

I awaken Armageddon,  
Feeding on a thousand souls.

Awaken,  
Awaken,  
Awaken,  
Awaken,

_Solo_

Musta-Krakish, (Musta)  
Musta-Krakish, (Musta)  
Musta-Krakish, (Musta)  
Musta-Krakish, (Musta),

Musta-Krakish, (Musta)  
Musta-Krakish, (Musta)  
Musta-Krakish, (Musta)  
Musta-Krakish, (Musta)

Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken,  
Take the land, that must be taken.  
Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken,  
Devour worlds, smite forsaken

Rise up from your thousand year-old sleep,  
Break forth from your grave eternally.

Weak will die and land will all be burned  
Musta-Krakish king and death to worlds.

I command you to  
Rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise,  
Rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise,  
And awaken.

-zap-

(with the FMA crew)

-ZAP-

(with the LoZ characters at Hyrule Castle)

-Link and Zelda are JUST getting back from their honeymoon-

-ZAP-

(with all of the DEATH NOTE characters)

-ZAP-

(with all of the DMC characters except for Arkhom, Mundus, and a few others)

-Lady and Virgil are sitting next to each other, Lady holds Virgil's hand-

Virgil: ((OO)) (blushing, with a state of shock…then…slight happiness and a bit of longing…)

-ZAP-

(with all of the Star Wars characters)

-ZAP-

(with the God of War and Soul Calibur Characters)

-ZAP-

(back at the TV set)

-there are now fanperson-proof barriers trapping the Fanpeople in their respective cages-

KoR: -checking a pocket watch- any minute now…

-ZAP-

-all the characters listed in the scenes before this one are now on the set, and a barrier prevents them from leaving-

KoR: Welcome back to…

Shiro: the one and only…

Hanabi: the greatest truth, what if's, and/ or dare talk show in the Twilight Zone…

KoR, Shiro, Anzu, and Hanabi: the Random Kingdom Talk Show!!

Some random person: season 3

All: F-CK NO!! NOT AGAIN!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! REEET!! REET!

~a/n~

that's right! We. Are. Baack!

oh and the "Nightmare Before Christmas Characters are there also…

~end of a/n~


	2. start of dares

~a/n~

time for the torture to begin…

~end of a/n~

KoR: no reviews with truth/dares/what if's yet…I guess we'll start with my dare…Yuffie! I dare you to- -

Yuffie: -starts making out with Vincent Valentine-

KoR: DAMN!

Shiro: Alucard! I dare you to- -

Alucard: -starts making out with Seras-

Shiro: how did they know I was going to dare them to do that!?

Hanabi: isn't it obvious? So many authors already have them as a couple, so they just took a lucky guess…Orochimaru! I dare you and father to listen to Paris Hilton's albums for the rest of the chapter!

Orochimaru and Hiashi: -can be seen locking themselves in the Fangirl cage-

Anzu: Sephiroth! I dare you to lock yourself in the Fangirl cage!

Sephiroth: _F-CK! I'M SCREWED EITHER WAY! _–locks himself in the Fangirl cage-

KoR: now all we need is a dare/ truth question/"what if" question from you, yes you, the readers of this story to make this one even more random!


End file.
